lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
15-9 Compete with Nidhogg
|tags = |maiden = Black Heart Necklace |princess = Cathro Retro Spoon |previous = |next = }} Story: Cloud City has fallen, and morale is fading. Nikki must resist Nidhogg's attack to raise the soldier's spirits! Never give up no matter what, Nikki! Dialogue Part 1: * (Lunar raises her hands to the sky painfully, as if she wants to grasp something. Her smile with tears freezes, then her arm drops down...) * Nikki: Lunar! * Momo: Lunar! * Bobo: Lunar! * (The broken and soaked Cloud Army's flag on the wall is swaying in the fierce north wind.) * Nikki: ...Lunar... Lunar... can you hear me?... Lunar... * Momo: ...Lunar! Lunar, wake up! I... I give you all my grilled fish, please wake up! * (All the people stand in shock and silence, with only Nikki and Momo's cries lingering around the tower.) * (On the wall, the mayor of Cloud City stares at Lunar's body in Nikki's arms. He comes close and kneels down, paying silent honor with the sword erecting on the ground) * (Under the wall, young female soldiers are covering their mouths, sobbing in the gloomy rain.) * (The mayor of Cloud City stands up, trudges to the edge of the wall and suddenly raises his sword.) * Mayor of Cloud City: Today is the Cloud's most humiliating day! Not for the fall of Cloud City, but the failure to stop North invaders, the failure to stop them from dragging the world into war again! * Mayor of Cloud City: Today, Lunar confronted Nidhogg for Cloud City, for the honor of Cloud, with the cost of her own life! * Mayor of Cloud City: It will be a long way to take back Cloud City, but justice will ultimately prevail over evil! And along the way, the spirit of Lunar will always be with us! * (The soldiers of Cloud City stand in mourning, swallowing the bitterness of shame; the League Till soldiers also lower their heads, showing no joy in their victory.) * (Dark clouds shadow overhead with solemn silence.) * (Nidhogg steps back, takes off his hat and holds it on his chest, then bows deeply to Lunar.) * Momo: Nidhogg, save your hypocrisy! * Bobo: Now Lunar has been defeated. What's your purpose to start the war! * Nidhogg: I don't have to explain to you. * Momo: You murderer! * Bobo: Whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that you are an invader! * Nidhogg: I never intended to deny that and I don't have time to bicker with you. Now the League has taken over the city, please leave, before it's too late. * Momo: What do you mean? Do you want to kill all soldiers of the Cloud City? * Bobo: Nikki! Nikki! Come on! Stop Nidhogg now! * (Nikki stares at Lunar's dead body, sobbing uncontrollably.) * Momo: Nikki! * Bobo: Nikki, pick yourself up! Only you can beat Nidhogg now! * Momo: Nidhogg is so powerful that even Lunar couldn't beat him. What can Nikki do... * Bobo: The people of Miraland can't resort to force. It is a curse and oath bound in everyone's blood. * Bobo: Once using force, one will be devoured by burning pain. Now Nidhogg is at his weakest... Nikki, put on an army uniform and beat him now... * Nikki: ... * Bobo: ...Nikki, are you okay? * Nikki: ...Isn't here a world where all disputes can be solved by style contest? Why... there are killing and death here... * Bobo: Nikki... * Nikki: Isn't the miracle of Miraland is that there is no blood, war, and killing? * Bobo: The reason why we set up the rule to settle disputes by style contest is everyone was born with the blood curse. * Bobo: People who resort to force will suffer unbearable pain... Peace comes from the oath that everybody needs to take together... * Nidhogg: The peace born from the loss of the freedom to choose and the blood curse is but a false peace. * Bobo: No, it's not! There are countless stylists and designers here fighting and competing for honor... * Bobo: These rules is for the pursuit of beauty and dreams. How could they be false?! The friends and enemies we've met and the joy felt after every victory, how could that all be false?! * Bobo: When you got your first designer medal in Wintermount, didn't you get a sense of satisfaction from the "false peace" that you're despising now?! * Momo: (Whispering) Suddenly I feel Bobo is so cool. It must be my illusion... * Bobo: Nikki! Lunar has sacrificed herself to protect Cloud City. Will you let her die in vain? * (Nikki puts Lunar on the ground and picks up her sword. Then, she stands up and looks straight at Nidhogg.) * Nikki: Whether the peace is false or real, I just know the memories of the time when we were together with Lunar are very real. * Nikki: Even if... Lunar has gone, her memory lives on forever! I will protect the people whom Lunar fought to protect and take all the Cloud City soldiers away! * Nidhogg: I truly admire your innocence and courage. I will give you a chance to compete with me. * Bobo: Nikki, I know you will never give up! Put on a male army uniform! Part 2: * Nikki: ?! "Dark Verdict"?! What skill is this?! * Nidhogg: You can never defeat me. It's wise to know when to give up. * Cali: If I'm right, Dark Verdict is the sword attached to Nidhogg's waist! This skill can lower the opponent's score to less than ten thousand! * Cali: Nidhogg is really something. Where did he get this legendary sword! No, I have to write it down now! * Bobo: Doesn't that mean there's absolutely no chance of beating him? * Mayor of Cloud City: All Lunar's friends, thank you for coming to the Cloud City... Now we don't have ability to resist. Please leave now when you can. * Mayor of Cloud City: The Cloud City will bear the failure, but you don't have to get involved in this. * (It's just muddy ground, rain, and tears. The soldiers of Cloud City are all soaking wet but they stand in silence.) * Nikki: No! We still have a chance. We can't give up! * Bobo: Yes! Don't give up! We must protect Cloud City! Soldiers, our families are still in the city! * (Seeing Nikki's repetitively starting the challenge, the soldiers of Cloud City are all in tears and their eyes fill up with a sense of resolve...) * Nidhogg: No matter how many times you try, you can't escape the verdict of darkness. At this point in the game, the player must lose to Nidhogg 15 times. After they do this, two side stories, 15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship and 15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki open up, which allow the player to receive Dawnblade and continue the story. Part 3: * Momo: The Iron Rose's Dawnblade seems quite powerful. But is it powerful enough... * Mela: Silly cat, are you doubting the strength of the Iron Rose? * Bobo: Are you okay, Nikki? * Nikki: ...I'm fine. I can hold on. Nidhogg, let's compete again. * Bobo: Then put on a male army uniform and equip it with Dawnblade. Let's try again! * Nidhogg: Dawnblade... Did the Iron Rose find it? Queen Elle lackeys really do have some ability after all. Part 4: * Nidhogg: I will keep my words. In the next hour, all the Cloud soldiers in the city are free to leave and my troops will not pursue them. * Bobo: Nikki, let's go... * Nikki: I can't let Lunar stay here. I want to take her away... Category:Chapter 15 Besieging of the Cloud City Category:Stages